The Go-Go Dancer
Oh, hia kids! Your MONSTROUS-MISER, CREEPS, here in my CASTLE for GORE TALES OF TURMOIL AND TERROR ha-ha. I was just SLAYING my favorite hit song from the seventies by Queen...BO-SCREAM-IAN RHAPSODY! Now, JUST FOR THE RECORD, here's one to really BOOGEYMAN TO hee-hee-hee-hee. I call... A go-go dancer wearing a light-blue dress with white go-go boots danced in a cage within a night club, over in east-Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in 1966. Men whistled at her at tables and at the bar, as they drank glasses of beer. Fifteen minutes later, she sat down at the bar, and the bartender handed her a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey, smiling at her. "On the house, Stacy honey!" the bartender told the go-go dancer. "Thanks a lot Tim" Stacy grinned, saying back to him and drank it. Stacy got her purse, leaving the night club. She drove away in her car and drove out of Philadelphia into the night. There was a motel Stacy spotted and parked her automobile by. She went to the front desk in a small home beside it. "Good evening miss. May I interest you in a room for the night?" the owner of the motel asked her, sitting behind the desk, reading an Eerie comic book. "Good evening sir. Yes please thank you" Stacy responded with a grin to the owner of the motel. A couple of minutes later, Stacy was in a motel-room and was in her white nightgown. She climbed into bed, shutting the lamp off. During the evening, somebody in shadow came into her room and stabbed her with a knife in the darkness, killing her in her sleep. It was the owner of the motel who walked out of the room with the shadowy-knife in his hand. He counted all the money from Stacy's purse behind his desk and laughed. Two months later, the motel owner was smoking a cigarette outside his house next to the motel one evening. As he went back into his home, a shadow of a woman with long hair fell on the side of the house. The motel owner put his cigarette out in an ashtray on the side of his desk and turned on the television in his small front room, behind the room the desk was in. The Andy Griffith Show came on. The front door came open suddenly and closed then. The guy went back to the room with the desk in it, and gasped in terror at the living-dead zombie of Stacy. Her long, straight blonde hair had chunks of dirt falling from out of it, and more soil fell from her white nightgown as she glared at him with rotted-eye-sockets. She moaned lowly with her decaying-mouth and an earthworm crawled from out of her decaying-nose, into her right-eye socket. The zombie of Stacy slipped her rotting arms around the man's neck, making him scream in fear. "I MURDERED YOU MISS, BECAUSE I SAW HOW MUCH MONEY YA HAD! YOU'RE DEAD...LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" the motel owner screamed at Stacy's zombie. The rotting-corpse of the go-go dancer held the motel owner's throat in a tight grip, as maggots swarmed up the dead-flesh on her zombified-arms. She snapped his neck, killing him instantly, then dropped his body on the desk. Moaning in a low voice, the zombie rummaged through the drawers in the desk. "Thank you for your time. You folks have a wonderful evening now!" an investigator wished a young couple outside their motel room ten minutes later. "Thank you, Inspector Richards you as well sir. We do hope you find Stacy soon" the couple spoke to him, replying. "Thank you. Goodnight" Inspector Richards smiled, tipping his hat to them. They shut the door and the investigator walked to the house. He went into the home and saw the zombie of Stacy sitting in the chair behind the desk. "Good evening, ma'am, may I please-" Inspector Richards started to say, but stopped talking when the living dead corpse turned around in the chair. The zombie rose her left-rotting-maggot-coated-arm and her purse was around it as she moaned lowly. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, looks like Stacy is ready to leave with her purse in the MOANING! I guess that's enough of a FRIGHT IN THAT MOAN-TEL eh, Kiddies? She did have the owner of it ALL CHOKED UP, but gave him A PAIN IN THE NECK in quite a SNAP. Well, until we meet again, I have to GO-GO heh-heh-heh!